pkmoderagnarokfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Test1
, 1 Makeover Brush, 1 Paint Brush | qreward = Cambio de job a Shadow Chaser | window = yes }} left|240px # En morroc, hablar con la npc Girl (morroc 156, 70) un poco al sur de la kafra. Ella le informa acerca de los Shadow Chaser's y e dice que vallas a la Alianza Rouge. Para llegar hablas con la kafra del centro de morroc y eliges teleport y luego Comodo Pharos Lighthouse. thumb# Inside the Rogue Guild (cmd_fild07 196, 117), proceed to the lower floor and speak to the Scary Man (in_rogue 379, 101) in the southeast room. He will describe an encryption method to you and tell you PAYON is encoded as 35 11 54 34 33 #: 0 1 2 3 4 5 1 A B C D E 2 F G H I J 3 K L M N O P 4 Q R S T U 5 V W X Y Z # The code he gives you is 23 11 14 34 52 / 52 34 42 30 43 23 34 35 / 24 33 / 35 42 34 33 44 15 42 11, which translates to SHADOWS ATELIER IN PRONTERA, so head to Prontera. #*'Note for non-iRO players' : The given code can be different across servers; read the table on step 2 to solve the code. #: # In south east Prontera (269, 110), enter the building and speak to the Manager, show him the deciphered code, and enter the text from the previous step. # When he asks, tell him you'll try and break in and steal the treasure. He will explain another cipher, you are given a keyword (which is a number) and a set of numbers, subtract the keyword from all numbers in the code, then use the prior lookup, then do a 1 to 1 correspondence with the alphabet. #* For example: 17 26 10 / 11 14 23 10 / 20 19 / 25 26 23 25 17 10 / 14 24 17 6 19 9 / 25 13 14 23 9 / 11 17 20 20 23 5, subtract 5 from every number, then translate, the message you get is blue fire on turtle island third floor. # Proceed to Turtle Island 3. (you may need to do Turtle Island Entrance Quest) #: # In the northwest corner (tur_dun03 38,208), speak to the Blue Flame, and enter the deciphered code. When you try and touch the flame, it will mock you. #* Go kill 1 Shadow of Deception (Wind Ghost with high HP) somewhere on the map. #* Note :'You can use Tunnel Drive or Stealth when searching all of 3 Shadows. The skill not only help you to avoid monsters, but also help you to lure the Shadows. The shadows are Demon race so they still chase you on Hide/Stealth but you can lure them without other monster attacking you. Be careful that Niflheim has more Demon monsters there. If more than 1 Rogue/Stalker doing this quest or you have friend to help, it's recommended to create a party to make this Shadow hunting easier and share the kill count on screen. # Return to the ''Blue Flame and try to pick up the marbles again. You will be warped to a small room. # Click on the shell and chose either option. The shell will give you "DECEIVE", a key, and the result of DECEIVE + the key. It will then prompt you for a result from "HONESTY". #: Key Result 1 IPOFTUZ 2 JQPGUVA 3 IRQHVWB 4 LSRIWXC 5 MTSJXYD 6 NUTKYZE 7 OVULZAF 8 PWVMABG # After entering the correct code, you will receive a Key Of Deception. # Return to the Old Man (Manager) in prontera and show him the key, he will tell you to head to Rachel and look for the gallery there. #: # Immedately southeast of the center of Rachel (180, 118), enter the building, go to the basement, and talk to the Manager (168, 65). Tell him you were sent by Graham. # The Manager, Paul, will give you another set of codes. [ R-E-N-N-N-D / L-N-N-W-W-N-D ] and a hint, these are directions to Ice Dungeon from Rachel and Lighthalzen (respectively). # Proceed to Ice Dungeon level 2. #: # In the northeast area, walk to the end of the offshoot and speak to the Red Flame (ice_dun02 206, 223) #* Go kill 1 Shadow of Illusion (Skogul with high HP) somewhere on the map. # Return to the Red Flame, talk to the box, after some discussion, it will hint you should use the cipher from step 2. Once you have the word translated, take the sum of all the digits. #* COLD = 13 34 31 14 = 1+3+3+4+3+1+1+4 = 20 #* FOOT = 21 34 34 44 = 2+1+3+4+3+4+4+4 = 25 #* SEED = 43 15 15 14 = 4+3+1+5+1+5+1+4 = 24 # Once you recieve the Key Of Illusion, you will be sent back to Ice Dungeon 2. Return to the Manager in Rachel. # Show the Manager the key, he sends you to find Haled in Juno, if Haled isn't being cooperative, tell him '''I know what you did last summer!. #: # In the southeast corner of juno (275, 67), enter the building. In the basement, speak to the Manager (167, 129). Since he is being uncooperative, tell him you know what he did last summer. # Speak to him again, and he will give you a poem that hints towards Nifflheim. #: # At the center of the north edge of Nifflheim (231, 275), speak to the Red Flame. #* Go kill 1 Shadow of Pleasure (Succubus with high HP) somewhere on the map. # Return to the Red Flame. Inside, talk to the box, you will be given a series of numbers. #: [20 21 18 14 / 1 14 4 / 19 8 1 11 5] # Convert them directly to letters and enter TURN AND SHAKE, when prompted "turn the house" and "roll it to upside down". # Once you recieve the Key Of Pleasure, return to Haled in juno. # Haled will send you to Vicente in Lighthalzen. #: # Enter the building in the very southwest corner of lighthalzen (41, 55), and speak to the Manager behind the desk. # After you show Vicente the keys, he will tell you to go to the first floor of thanatos tower. #* To get to Thanatos Tower, from Juno travel south one map, east one map, then north two maps. Tell the npc to the northwest (hu_fild01 140, 163) to send you to thanatos tower. If you have problem dealing with monsters especially Novus, Hide/Stealth is your friend. #: # On the north half of Thanatos Tower, walk to the center of the two spiraling staircases, and into the portal (tha_t01 149, 224). # Talk to the statue in the small room and place the keys to receive A Master's Brush. # Return to Vicente in Lighthalzen, select any option, he will ask you to go upstairs and speak with someone else. # Up the stairs, speak with Dumk (70, 66) and ask to change to a shadow chaser. # You will be rewarded with a , , and .